El Constructor
by analang
Summary: El era un cosntructor no un psicologo; sin embargo algo ocurrio en su inetrior al escuchar el triste relato de la joven que tenia enferente. Decidio ayudale, asegurandose que nada la haria llorar asi otra vez...


Bueno como todos saben Sailor Moon no me pertenece... y demas... ademas esta historia esta adaptada es de linda nichols... espero la disfruten..

Prologo

Lunes 20 de enero

El doctor Diamante Black, miembro distingo de la asociación estadounidense de psicología y autor de _Arregle Su Vida_ _En 21 Días _y _En Armonía Con El Amor_, no podría imaginar mejor suerte.

-Pero ¡que mala suerte!- repetía. Lo invadió un sentimiento de compasión por si mismo y se sintio muy solo, de manera tristemente romántica. Cayo encuentra que se sentía así la mayor parte del tiempo. Tal vez debería escribir un libro al respecto. Lo llamaría _El Hombre Solitario_. Dejo volar su imaginación mientras pensaba el los encabezados de los capítulos y en otros títulos, antes de recordar su mísera suerte y de que el enojo venciera a su melancolía. Propino a la mesa del hospital un empujón calculado, con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que la brillante gelatina verde se tambaleara y que Esmeralda supera que estaba sufriendo, pero no tanto como para volcarla y ensuciar el piso.

- ¡por el amor de dios, ante!- Esmerada apenas lo miro una fracción de segundo por encima del fino hombro. Desde lo alto de la ventana veía con fijeza el transito mas allá abajo, lamentándose quizá por no poder haber ido de compras y comer en el four season mientras él yacía ahí, a un paso de la muerte.

-De todos lo males existentes lo único que me faltaba era sufrir un ataque cardiaco – continuo ante. Se había estado quejando de su suerte con los paramédicos, con su esposa, con las enfermeras de la sala de urgencias y con cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo desde el momento en que se sujeto el pecho y callo de rodillas de manera dramática en la podio de oradores del decimo simposio anual sobre reducción de estrés. Tomo el vuelo desde San Francisco hasta Nueva York solo para pronunciar los discursos inaugurales. Acababan de hacer su presentación; volvió a sonreír al recordarlo. Acababa las gracias el presidente de la asociación por sus amables palabras cuando un dolor ardiente y desgarrador le invadió en el pecho. Cayo al suelo, con las manos puestas en el corazón y el rostro transfigurado de dolor que, aunque verdadero, ya había desaparecido.

-no te preocupes, habrá mas conferencias- lo animo Esmeralda mientras apartaba de un mechón inequívocamente verdusco, con una uña pintada a ala francesa.

Ante suspiro hondo. Tomo el folleto de la conferencia de la mesa de noche y lo examino mientas ser permitía experimentar hasta sus ultimas consecuencias lo profundo de su decepción. Su propio rostro lo miro de hito en hito en el folleto. Tenía una pose de sombría apoyada en la mano con una actitud pensativa. Se paso la mano por sus cabellos platinados y otra vez lamento la oportunidad desperdiciada. Aun que habría otras conferencias perderse esta era un golpe doloroso. Esmeralda esta equivocada cuando le insinuó que su motivo de aceptar la invitación era tan solo pavonearse frente a los graduados de las universidades que lo haba rechazado. Aun así, el que lo invitaran a pronunciar el discurso de apertura fue en cierta forma. Una reivindicación. Por fin lo habían reconocido. Dos libros, con seso meses cada uno en la lista de best sellers del new York times. Y un tercero saldría el mes siguiente. Él Diamante Black, había sido invitado a hablar en una de las conferencias de mayor prestigio en la asociación de psicología. Y ahora esto. ¡Era injusto!

-sus arterias coronarias esta obstruidas en un 80%- diagnostico el cardiólogo. La cirugía de la derivación coronaria de ante se programo para el día siguiente. Ahí en el mercy west de new york. Cuando debería haber estado terminando su discurso. Siempre pasaba algo inesperado.

Ante se seco la frente tenia que estar a 32 grados.

-Esmeralda haz que alguien ajuste el aire acondicionado. Me siento sofocado.

-esta encendido cariño-le respondió ella-. Recuéstate. Te refrescaras en un momento- separo el control remoto de la correo que lo sujetaba de la cama encendido el televisor, paso por algunos canales y se detuvo es una programa de chismes de la farándula. ¡Era increíble! parecía una niña mirando la maldita televisión mientras que toda su clientela probablemente se iba al demonio en tanto que el languidecía ahí.

-¿te encargaste de lo que te pedí, Esmeralda? –Replico con brusquedad, decidido a atraer la atención de su esposa adonde deba de estar- ¿has sabido algo del contratista?

-¿Cuál, cariño?-Esmeralda cruzo una pierna con la otra con elegante gracia y soltura que alguna vez lo atrajeron tanto.

-el que nos recomendó Alan, de Petaluma.

-creo que ira a ver el consultorio mañana –Esmeralda oprimió otro botón del control remoto. Esmeralda veía la televisión resueltamente con los labios rosado un poco entreabierto.

- bueno, Busca un fax en ele hospital y dile que me envíen el presupuesto de inmediato. El suyo será el último y quiero que comiencen con el trabajo ya.

Esmeralda levanto un poco la barbilla en lo que pretendía ser una respuesta afirmativa, pero sin los ojos del televisor. Ante movió la cabeza.

-entre mas pronto terminemos con el trabajo del consultorio, mas pronto daremos inicio a los seminarios- le explico, aunque ella solo le respondió con un movimiento de barbilla.

Pensó en los seminarios y por fin se alegro. Multiplicaría su ingreso de manera exponencial.

-Solo piénsalo, Esmeralda-se oyó decir casi para si, ya que ella parecía estar absorta en las confesiones del programa televisivo.- en lugar de atender a un paciente por doscientos dólares la hora , podre ver a diez o doce al mismo tiempo y cobrarles a todos- "y me evitare escuchar los problemas de cada uno", pensó. No más crisis. No más llamadas telefónicas a mitad de la noche. Frunció el al recordar de pronto un asunto de ultimo minuto que le había encargado a Esmeralda.

-Esmeralda, ¿le pediste a kaolinete que cambiara el mensaje del correo de voz?

-Aja, yo misma llame al consultorio par a cerciorarme- respondió el mensaje explica que encaso de urgencia deben llamar al doctor Stark, de lo contrario dejen el mensaje. Kaolinete me aseguro que revisaria los mensajes diariamente desde su casa.

-si, claro-contesto incrédulo. Sin embargo era el menor de los males. Pagarle el sueldo completo a kaolinete durante tres semanas mientras reconstruían el consultorio, o confiar en que respondería una que otra de sus llamadas. Y no es que ante se lamentara mucho no de atender a sus clientes . Sentía profunda compasión de la humanidad en su conjunto . La imaginaba como un rebaño son pastor, como masas sucias y hacinadas y cosas por el estilo. Pero cuando los pacientes telefoneaba uno por uno y le lloraban al oído….. Bueno, eso era distinto.

"A eso se deben que los grupos sean una idea hermosa", meditó y volvió a emocionarse. Llamaría al nuevo taller _La Experiencia Primigenia._ Reinicia tu vida. Para empezar los haría formar un circulo y luego organizaría parejas para trabajar algunos ejercicios o para llevar acabo una representación simbólica de renacimiento en una tina de agua caliente. Todo lo que tendría que hacer seria pasearse por la habitación y asegurarse que no se presentara ninguna urgencia psíquica. Y entre mas pronto derribaran las paredes interiores de su consultorio e instalarán la tina, mas pronto daría inicio la formación de sus grupos.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama el contratista?

Esmeralda se volvió a el.

-son dos socios. Un hombre y una mujer. Respondió mientras rebuscaba en su í esta- saco una tarjeta y se la dio.

En la tarjeta decía ENDIMION SHIELDS Y REI HINO, CONSTRUCTORA SHIELDS-HINO, CONTRATISTAS EN GENERAL. Debajo de un bonito logotipo de una escuadra de constructor estaba escrito su lema en una tipógrafa suelta y clara. PERMÍTANOS CONVERTIR SU SUEÑO EN REALIDAD.

-¡JA!- rio abruptamente-. Me pregunto cuanto me sacaran para convertir mi sueño en realidad. Es un abuso lo que cobrar por arreglar unos cuantos muros.

- bueno, en realidad van a derribar paredes ante-. Lo corrigió esmeralda -. Y poner una tina de agua caliente.

- eso ya lo se, esmeralda- ante sintió una oleada de enojo lo recorría y se clavaba como un dolor en la mitad de su pecho. El monitor a un lado de su cama emitió un sonido agudo que hizo que dos enfermaras entraran a toda prisa a su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto la enfermera rubia.

Ella no se molesto en responderle; solo bajo la cabecera de cama con cierta brusquedad y comenzó a hacerle algo en el catéter de la intravenosa. La otra mujer una robusta manipulaba los controles de oxigeno. El rostro de esmeralda, cuando ante pudo verlo un instante entre las cabezas de las enfermeras, por fin parecía preocupado.

-llama a mi consultorio- insistió con voz apagada-. Asegúrate de que el contratista se presente mañana.

-¡ay, ante! ¡Por favor!-. Exclamo esmeralda-. No puedo creer que este pensando en eso en un momento como este.

Pero, el ya no podía verla. Tena a las dos enfermeras casi enfrente de su rostro.

La rubia, cuyo cabello tenía raíces obscuras, salio al corredor e introdujo un carrito. La mas robusta rasgo la bata de ante. Si se le quitara la opresión del pecho, como si tuviera un elefante encima, le diría a esa mujer lo que pensaba del trato a los pacientes.

Recordó algo más que tenia que decirle a esmeralda, pero no supo si lo dijo o solamente lo pensó_: llama a kaolinete y ordénale que cancele a una paciente más. _El cheque y su inscripción había llegado el viernes y se acordó con un sobresaltó que si le había dado una cita a la mujer, pero debió distraerse antes de anotarlo en su agenda. Tuvo la intención de llamarla y cancelar antes de tomar el avión a nueva york, pero no lo hizo. Era la amiga de una ex paciente que deseaba un arreglo e vida en veintiún días. La cancelaria toda en cuanto volviera. No más arreglos. Considero que le representaban pérdidas económicas: una persona reservaba dos sesiones por una semana durante tres semanas y todo por miserables mil dólares. Trato de explicarle a cello a esmeralda, pero algo le oprimió con fuerza el pecho. Se le olvido lo que traba de decir y lo limites de la habitación comenzaron a nublarse y a desaparecer.

-avisa de inmediato tenernos una Urgencia- exclamo la enfermera robusta y la rubia corrió al teléfono. Llego mas gente corriendo y alguien esparció in liquido frio obre el pecho. Cayo justamente donde el elefante tenia la pata y cuando peso que le dolor en el pecho no podía empeorar, el elefante se levanto obre sus patas traseras.

-despejen- ordeno la enfermera rubia de la ropa arrugada.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste!<strong>

**Analang**


End file.
